Homer's Regrets
by Jemascola
Summary: Homer gets very aggressive, and does something he never thought he would ever do. He manages covering it up for a while, but eventually must tell his family the truth.
1. Bart's in Trouble

Aggressive Homer

Chapter 1: Bart's in Trouble

One day in Springfield, USA, Bart and Milhouse were at school preparing for the test they were about to take. You'd think they were studying… but they weren't. Bart and Milhouse were preparing a strategy to cheat! Neither of them studied over the weekend, nor did they pay attention in class during the past month. This test was worth 50 percent of their grade, so it was important that they scored a high score. Since neither of them knew anything about the subject that Mrs. Krabappel had been teaching, they were doomed… unless they cheated.

"So, Mil, how are we going to cheat?" Bart whispered to his best friend who sat next to him.

"What? I can't hear you," Milhouse whispered back.

"I _said_ how are we going to cheat?" Bart said a little bit more loudly.

"What?" Milhouse asked again.

"How… are… we… going… to… CHEAT?" Bart emphasized a little bit more loudly.

Bart had been whispering the whole time, and the class was chatting more loudly. With those factors in mind, Milhouse could barely hear a word Bart said. He looked a bit hesitant to ask again, because Bart already told him three times. Milhouse just sat there looking meek for a moment, and then quietly muttered, "What?"

On impulse, Bart slapped his forehead, stood on his desk, and shouted, "**I SAID,** **_HOW_** **_ARE_** **_WE_** **_GOING_** **_TO_** **_CHEAT_**?" "Damn it, Milhouse, are you deaf or something?" But at that moment, there was a cold silence in the room. Everyone was staring at Bart. Bart looked toward Mrs. Krabappel's desk, but noticed that she was not there. She was right behind him.

"Excuse me, Bart, were you planning to cheat?" Mrs. Krabappel said angrily.

Bart looked at his teacher. "N-n-no, no, Mrs. Krabappel. Me and Milhouse were talking about how we were going to cheat on… on… uh… our new video game. Yeah, see we printed some cheats off the internet, and there's a million different cheats to unlock the same code, so we were deciding…"

"Bart, come with me," Mrs. Krabappel glared. She took Bart's hand, and Bart got off his desk. The two left the classroom and went to Principal Skinner's office.

"Ha, ha!" Nelson laughed as they left.

"Really, Mrs. Krabappel, Milhouse and I _weren't_ going to cheat," Bart said, trying to squirm out of Mrs. Krabappel's grip.

"Like I'd really believe _you_," Mrs. Krabappel said.

The two then entered Principal Skinner's office, where Bart had been taken at least 100 times that year. When Skinner saw Bart and Mrs. Krabappel, he suddenly looked stressed and tired. "Oh, great, not _him_ again…" he moaned. "What did he do this time?"

"He and Milhouse were planning to cheat," sighed Mrs. Krabappel.

"Milhouse? Why didn't you bring him down here?" Skinner said.

"Because this kid here pisses me off so much and – ah, what the hell?" Mrs. Krabappel poked her head out the door and looked into the door of the class, which just happened to be a few rooms down from the principal's. "HEY! VANHOUTEN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Everyone watched as Milhouse sadly walked down the aisle and into the hall. Then, he entered the principal's office.

"Okay, boys, you were going to cheat. Why?" Skinner said, asking it in a tone that sounded like it he said it very often.

"Bart and I did not look over our educational reference materials," Milhouse said.

"Yeah, not only that, but we didn't study!" Bart said. Milhouse sighed, because he had just said that exact same thing… only with more complicated words.

"Bart, Milhouse, you've been in here over a hundred times. This has to stop. I've got to do something serious to punish you. But, the school charter says that I can only do that if you've been in here over 250 times. So, therefore… the only thing I can do is… call your parents…" sighed Skinner.

"NO!" the boys shouted. They begged Skinner not to do that, but he had already called Milhouse's mom. Then, when he was finished, he called Bart's parents. Apparently, nobody was at the Simpson household, so he called Homer at the nuclear plant.

Meanwhile, Homer was at the nuclear plant while sleeping on the job. Just then, Lenny came in. "Hey, Homer! Mr. Burns told me to tell you that you've got a phone call," Lenny said.

"Ooh, goody!" exclaimed Homer. "I'll bet it's about those million chocolate doughnuts I ordered!"

"You ordered a million doughnuts? Man, you're crazy," Lenny said, leaving.

Homer went to the phone. "Hello, this is Homer Simpson! Have you shipped my million doughnuts yet?"

"No… Mr. Simpson… I haven't. I don't even have a million doughnuts. This isn't even the right place…" Skinners said before being cut off.

"D'oh!" shouted Homer. "Now you listen to me you no good doughnut company! I want them now… OR DEATH!"

"But Mr. Simpson, this is Seymore Skinner from Springfield Elementary," Mr. Skinners said.

Homer scoffed. "Yeah, right, that's what they all say. Now gimme my doughnuts."

"Just a moment, please," Mr. Skinners said. He covered the phone and said to Mrs. Krabappel, "What an idiot." Then, he went back to Homer. He pretended to be a phone operator. "Your call is being transferred to Springfield Elementary to Mr. Skinner. Please hold," he said.

"Whatever," Homer said.

Mr. Skinner waited a moment, and then went back to being himself. "Mr. Simpson, I have some bad news. Your son, Bart, planned to cheat on his test."

"What? What!" roared Homer. "I'll teach him when I get home!" he shouted, slamming down the phone. He panted heavily after he hung up. Homer then jogged angrily back to the room where he worked. However, he accidentally tripped and smashed his head in the ground. He got amnesia and did not wake up for several hours.

"Let's try the Simpson residence again, just to make sure his mother knows as well," Mr. Skinners said. He tried the Simpson household again, and this time Marge answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Yes, this is Principal Skinner. I just called to inform you that Bart planned to cheat on his test," he said.

"Oh no, not again," Marge said. "I'll make sure he gets a proper punishment when he gets home," she said.

Skinners hung up. "Now both of you boys go back to class, stand in the corners, and don't exchange another word for the rest of the day," Skinners said ominously. The boys shivered and followed Mrs. Krabappel back to class. They both feared what punishments they would receive when returning home.


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2: Punishment

Later that day, Bart and Milhouse walked sadly home together. They were afraid of the punishments they would receive. Both had gotten in trouble numerous times during the year, and they felt that their parents had about enough of their behavior. Truth is, though, Milhouse wouldn't get in trouble nearly as much if he didn't hang out with Bart. If he'd hung out with more low-key people like Prince Martin or Ralph Wiggum, he'd have a perfect behavior record.

"I'm afraid, Bart. We've gotten into so much trouble this year. I don't know how much more our parents can take. Maybe on the next test, we should actually buckle down and study," Milhouse said.

"I think you're right," Bart sighed. Then, the boys saw their homes. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, buddy," Bart said, going up the driveway.

"You too," Milhouse said, going to the place next door.

Bart looked around when he got inside. There was no sign of his parents. Maybe he could rush up to his room before they could catch him. However, it was too late for that. Marge ran in and caught Bart.

"Young man, you got in trouble YET AGAIN?" she yelled.

"It was Milhouse's idea," lied Bart.

"And I'm fed up with your lying. You've done too much of that lately! Just wait till your father gets home! But for now, before we come up with a punishment for you, go straight to your room! No TV, no video games, no phone calls, no toys, no NOTHING!" Marge yelled.

Bart walked up the stairs and into his room. He sat on his bed for a while, but then got bored. He went to the telephone in the hall and drug it into his room. He knew that Marge said he was not allowed to use the phone, but he had to call Milhouse and find out what was in store for him. He dialed Milhouse's number and Milhouse answered. "Hi, Bart," Milhouse said.

"Hi, Milhouse. What punishment do you have?" Bart asked.

"Well, my mom said I'm not allowed to watch TV or play video games. Also, I can't play the Ancient History Flashcard game," Milhouse said.

"Why would you want to play that anyway?" Bart asked suspiciously.

"N-no reason…" Milhouse's voice trailed off. "What punishment do you have?"

"Well, I don't actually have one yet, but my mom sent me to my room, and I can't do anything. She said she and Homer will come up with a punishment when he gets back," Bart said.

"Well, I'll call you later," Milhouse said, hanging up. Bart also hung up and put the phone back in the hall. Then, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He was uncertain of what awaited him.


	3. Poor Bart

Chapter 3: Poor Bart

Homer came back home in a strange mood. He looked at Marge and Bart, who waited for him at the door. "I got a strange phone call this morning…" he said. Marge shot an angry look at Bart, and he gulped. "Somebody called and told me that I was not going to get my doughnuts!" he shouted with anger. "The NERVE!"

"Actually, Homie, that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that your son has something to tell you," Marge said.

"Go ahead, Bart, what is it?" Homer asked, calming down.

Marge looked mad at Bart, and Homer seemed completely unaware (he'd been knocked out earlier and forgot about Skinner's call). "Dad… Milhouse planned to cheat for the test," Bart said.

Homer gasped, "The nerve of that VanHouten kid!"

Marge slapped Bart. "Tell him who _really_ planned to do that."

"Okay, _I_ planned to cheat? Happy, Mom?"

"What?" roared Homer. "Boy, how many times have I told you not to get in trouble this year?"

Bart counted. "697," he said.

"Well this will be the last. I've had it with you, and I'll teach you to behave!" Homer shouted. "Go to your room, and I'll be there shortly," Homer said. Bart nervously ran to his room, and Homer chased him up. He growled in anger. Bart then got on the bed with his butt in the air, expecting a spanking.

"Boy, I'm going to do more than spank you this time!" Homer yelled. He picked Bart up and began strangling him. Bart choked and his eyes bulged out. Homer strangled Bart many times before, but this time he did it harder than he ever did before. This time, he also did it with all his might. He could see Bart's face getting pale. Homer growled louder and squeezed harder and harder each time. Bart managed a little cough, and then his head limply fell back.

Homer quickly stopped squeezing. He felt for Bart's pulse, but he did not have one. "Uh oh! Boy, I'll save you!" Homer said. He attempted CPR, which was poorly performed because all he did was press hard randomly on Bart's chest and then incorrectly blew air into Bart's mouth. He then felt for his pulse again, but there still was none. "Come on, boy, wake up!" Homer pleaded, shaking Bart. Bart shook like a lifeless corpse. "No!" Homer shouted. "I can't believe what I just did!"


	4. RoBart

Chapter 4: Ro-Bart

"What did you do, Homer?" called Marge from downstairs.

"Um… nothing!" shouted Homer.

"Then why did you yell, 'I can't believe what I just did'?" Marge wondered.

"Well… what I meant was that I can't believe I fell for Bart's prank," Homer said.

"Whatever," shrugged Marge. "And Bart, play no more tricks!"

"Bart won't be playing tricks anymore," Homer said to himself. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to do with him? I can't let Marge, Lisa, or Maggie know that Bart's dead. There's got to be some way I can make them think that Bart's still alive," Homer said. "Hmm," he thought with a dazed look in his eyes.

20 Minutes Later…

Homer knocked on the door of Professor Frink's laboratory. "Frink, you home?" called Homer.

Then, Professor Frink answered the door. "Yes, I'm home. Please do not knock on my door so loudly," Frink said. "What is it that you want?"

"Build me a robot," Homer said flatly.

"Okay, what kind of robot do you want? One for residential use, commercial use, industrial use…" he started.

"Cut the mumbo-jumbo and let me draw for you and tell you what I want," Homer said.

Professor Frink opened the door wider and let Homer into his large laboratory. Then, he and Homer gathered around a wooden table that had some paper and a pencil. Homer then drew the robot that he wanted. It looked just like Bart. He explained to him that he wanted it to act and sound like Bart. Frink nodded as he understood what he wanted.

"Okay, Mr. Simpson. I can have it ready in… 5 days," Frink said.

"Five days?" cried Homer. "My family will wonder what happened to him…" Homer stopped when he saw that Frink was getting suspicious. "I mean… uh… what happened to the clone he talks about having all the time." Homer laughed nervously and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if it **is** that urgent, I suppose I can make one overnight. However, I must warn you that it would not be very convincing," Frink said.

"Who cares, just make **something**!" Homer said, grabbing Frink by the jacket.

"Okay, okay!" Frink surrendered. "Come back at 5 in the morning." Homer then thanked Professor Frink for his help, and then he went back home, feeling better that he could face Marge, Lisa, and Maggie.

When he went back home, he noticed that the family was in the family room watching TV. This was his perfect opportunity to sneak by with Bart's body. He went upstairs and grabbed Bart and sneaked downstairs. He rushed through the hall and crept outside. Then, he went into the garage and got a shovel, a hammer, two plywood boards, and a nail.

Homer then went over to Ned Flanders' house. Quickly and efficiently, Homer dug a deep hole, and when he was finished, he tossed Bart's body carelessly inside. "I'll sure miss you, Bart," Homer said with a sigh. Then, he covered the hole up with the dirt. Then, he stabbed one of the wooden boards into the ground and then nailed the other board up high on the other one. When Homer was through, he'd made a very crude cross. Homer took his equipment with him and put the things in the garage. He then quietly went inside and up to his room.


	5. Danger

Chapter 5: Danger

The next morning, Homer woke up. Marge was sound asleep in bed with him. Homer looked at the clock. It was 5:59 am! He'd overslept! However, he thought it still gave him time to get Bart's robot in place before the family woke up. He ran outside and down the street to Frink's house. He knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a tired Professor Frink answered the door. "Your robot was ready an hour ago," he grumbled. "Next time, be punctual!"

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Homer.

"Ah, well, just come in and get the robot," Frink said.

Homer went in and saw the robot sitting on a chair. "Wow…" he said. "It really looks like Bart. I don't know what you were talking about when you said it would be crappy," Homer said.

"Don't have a cow, Homer," the robot said. The voice sounded nothing like Bart's voice. It was much deeper and robotic.

"That is what I am talking about. Your family is not stupid. They can figure it out," Frink explained.

"I'll just tell them Bart hit puberty early," Homer said.

"Whatever. It's not my problem," Frink said.

Homer took the robot and thanked Frink for his work. On his way home, he spoke to the robot. "You know, behind everyone's back, I'll call you RoBart," he said. He giggled. "RoBart. I'm so smart it's not even funny."

About an hour later, everyone in the Simpson house woke up. They went downstairs to eat breakfast. The robot joined as well. Since Frink designed him quickly, he did not fully perfect the robot. RoBart hobbled through the rooms, and at one point, he almost fell down the stairs.

"Bart, are you okay?" Marge asked. "You're not walking right."

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't have a cow," he said with his deep voice.

"And what happened to your voice? It's so… different," Marge said.

Homer rushed in at that moment. "Oh, he told me about that last night. He's just hit puberty early, that's all." Marge rolled her eyes and sat down to eat breakfast. Homer was too nervous to eat breakfast, so he sneaked outside and got in his car to leave for work early. He passed by Ned Flanders, who was puzzled by the cross and dirt pile in his front yard.

"Howdilly doodily, Homerino!" Flanders called cheerfully. "Look at this. Someone put a cross in my yard. Bless their hearts," he said.

"Yeah, I know, Flanders. That's awfully nice of them," Homer said, driving off.

Later that day, most of Springfield was puzzled. The people that interacted with Bart noticed how he'd changed since the day before. Most thought that Bart was just upset over his punishment, but Lisa had a suspicion that there was something else involved.

Later that day, the Simpsons were watching TV, and RoBart suddenly began emitting sparks. He also made a weird humming noise.

"Bart, are you emitting sparks?" Marge wondered.

"Too much radiation in the system. Must reach stable location," a robotic voice said. RoBart got up and hobbled into the family room.

"Homer, what did you do to Bart to punish him? You haven't even told me yet," Marge said. Everyone looked at Homer.

"Uh… he said he swore he'd do his work, and we let it go at that," Homer said nervously.

"That's a dumb punishment," Marge said. "And look at how Bart's acting. You must have done something to hurt him." Homer laughed nervously and began sweating. He felt dizzy and drooled on the sofa. "Homie, are you okay?" asked Marge. Homer fell on the floor and didn't say anything.

Just then, Kent Brockman appeared on TV. "Hello, Springfield. Breaking news today. Many of us have reported seeing 10-year-old Bart Simpson hobbling and talking like a robot. Well, we think we have the reason why, and we've discovered the answer after talking to Dr. Frink this morning…"

Homer suddenly got up and turned the TV off. "Homer, why'd you turn the TV off? We want to hear what's wrong with Bart," Marge said. Homer then picked up the TV and threw it on the floor. It smashed and zapped until it fried.

RoBart went back to the living room. "Radiation levels acceptable," he said. Everyone looked at RoBart in a strange way.

Later in the evening, Homer sat on the couch thinking about how to make RoBart more normal. Just then, Lisa came in. "Dad, I don't think that's really Bart," she said.

"Of course it is, Lisa. He's just acting weird, that's all," Homer said.

"Oh yeah… 'Radiation levels acceptable' Bart wouldn't say that. Come on, he's a robot. You probably got Mr. Frink to build it because you did something with Bart," Lisa said.

Nervous, Homer ran outside and drove away. He was on the verge of being discovered. He had to run away now before anyone discovered the horrid thing he'd done to Bart.


	6. Runaway Homer

Chapter 6: Runaway Homer

Homer went to the only place in town where he thought he could hide: Moe's Tavern. He parked his car in front of the watering hole, and then walked inside the dark room. "Hey, everyone!" he announced cheerfully. All the regular customers sat at Moe's. There were Lenny, Carl, and Barney. Moe stood behind the counter. They glared at Homer. "What?" Homer asked, fearing they knew what had happened to Bart.

"Homer… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR!" shouted Moe.

"What did I do?" Homer asked innocently.

"Oh, come on! You know what you did!" shouted Carl.

"You strangled your own son to death!" Lenny yelled.

"Pfft, that's crazy! Where'd you get a weird idea like that? Flanders?" Homer asked.

"Yes, actually," a voice said from the bathroom. Then, Ned Flanders walked out into the bar.

"Flanders? What are you doing here? Only _COOL_ people hang out here," Homer said.

"I thought that it was a nice thought for one to put a cross in my yard. I then decided to make it look a little bit neater. However, as I was playing with the dirt, I happened to uncover Bart's hand. Then, getting suspicious, I drug the body out, and I was really, really horrified to see it was Bart. I told the police, and Chief Wiggum told me that many people saw Bart acting strange that morning on the way to school, so we went to Professor Frink. He said he was suspicious that you tried to cover up the whole thing by building a robot that looked like Bart. We even had Bart examined, and YOUR fingerprints are all around his neck!" Flanders accused.

Everyone glared at Homer. Homer slowly backed out of the store. "OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M CALLING THE POLICE! LENNY, CARL, GRAB HIM!" yelled Moe. Homer started to run, but Lenny and Carl were too quick for him. Homer squirmed and tried to break loose, but it was too late. "Yeah, I'd like to speak with Chief Wiggum, please," Moe said. "Hello, Chief Wiggum," he said when the phone was transferred to him, "we caught the murderer of Bart Simpson. He's in my bar right now, ready to be arrested!" Just then, Homer broke out hard enough from the grasp of Lenny and Carl and ran out. "Uh oh, he just ran out," Moe said. He looked out the window, and saw Homer drive away. "He's driving away. He's got a purple car with a dent in the front. His license plate says, 'D-OHHH'. And that's about all I know," Moe said.

Homer drove away quickly, knowing that most everyone knew what he'd done to Bart. He had to escape. But where would he travel to? Homer thought of nearly every place in Springfield. There was the church, the school, the power plant, and that was about it. None of those places would be safe. He had to drive out of town. Homer drove 100 miles to a train station at the border of Canada. He then bought a ticket to Goose Bay, Newfoundland. Then, when the train arrived 15 minutes later, he stepped on, knowing he was about to leave his old life in Springfield behind.

The train was nice and large. Many windows lined both sides of the passenger cars. Homer took a seat on one of the plush seats by the window, and fell to sleep by the gentle rattling of the train.

Several hours later, Homer woke up, realizing that the train had come to a stop at Goose Bay, Newfoundland. He ran off, shoving everyone out of his way. He then looked at the new place he was going to spent the rest of his life. There was an airport, a military base, but other than that, there wasn't that much. Homer ran off to a deserted section of Goose Bay, and began to dig a pit with his hands. He dug deeper and deeper until his whole body could fit inside. Now Homer was content. His eyelids lowered, and a small smile spread across his face. "Mm… doughnuts," dreamed Homer. But his content expression changed to frustration and sadness when he realized he couldn't eat any doughnuts. He was a runaway now, and nobody could ever know his name or location.


	7. Back to Springfield

Chapter 7: Back to Springfield

Twenty-five years passed since Homer left Springfield. He'd made himself a nice little home in Goose Bay, Newfoundland. At first, he started out living in a small pit. After getting very uncomfortable, he dug the pit to be much larger. It then was a large hole. However, he feared that he was easily visible since the hole was so large. Homer cut down some trees with an axe he happened to find, and he built a roof. However, since he was so tired of not living in a house, he decided to go ahead and build a house. He cut down much more wood, and after about a year, he had completed a nice little cabin.

Twenty-four years after he finished building his cabin, he'd really undergone major changes. Since he was so far away from the world, he had not interacted with any people. He slowly developed the idea that he was the only human in the world. After a while, he'd even forgotten his name. He simply spent his days farming in his indoor farm, eating, drinking, and sleeping. However, that would change one day.

One morning, Homer got a knock on his wooden door. Homer opened it and saw a tall military figure in a dark green military suit. "Good morning, sir," the military man said. The symbols on his jacket clearly marked him as a General.

Homer gasped, "I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY HUMAN ON EARTH! Then, he screamed like a girl and ran in circles in his living room.

"At ease, sir," the General said. "I must ask you a few questions."

Homer calmed down and said, "Okay."

"What is your name?"

"My name? Uh… let me think for a moment…" Homer said.

"Your full, real name," the General persisted.

"I FORGOT!" cried Homer.

"Did you have a prior residence to this area?" asked the General.

"I don't remember."

"And do you have a family?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then… you're under arrest!" the General snapped. He cuffed Homer's hands.

"What? What for?" Homer cried.

"Firstly, you lied to us. Your name is Homer Jay Simpson. You lived in Springfield in the United States over 25 years ago. Also, you did have a family, and you even killed one member of it!" the General said. "Second, you ran away from your crime, and we're going to set you straight!"

"Oh yeah, NOW I remember all those facts," Homer said.

The General led Homer outside. The world had sure changed since Homer last set foot outside. A whole city had built around Homer's little shack, and he didn't even know about it. In addition, the cars were fast hovercrafts. "Get in the hovercraft, and we'll head on back to Springfield," the General said.

"How long will that take?" Homer asked.

"Just one second, sir," the General replied. Homer got inside, and then, he and the General rocketed to Springfield, which took literally one second. "Here we are, sir," the General said. They were in front of Homer's old house. "Come on. First, you must admit to your family what you did to your son, Brat," the General said.

"It's Bart," Homer corrected.

"Whatever," the General said. The General led him inside to the Simpsons' house. Basically, it looked about the same, except it seemed dirtier and not as well-kept. New, digital appliances were mounted all over the walls. In each room, there were 3 plasma TVs on one wall. Homer and the General went to the living room, where Marge sat, waiting the whole time. She looked much older and more tired.

"Homie! You're back!" she cried.

"Now, Mr. Simpson. Tell your wife what you did to your son 25 years ago," the General said.

"I killed him when I strangled him," muttered Homer.

"What?" Marge asked.

"I _killed_ him when I _strangled_ him!" announced Homer. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be so rough with him! It's just the way I am!" Homer got on his knees and cried his eyes out. Marge looked stunned, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We've known it the whole time. We just wanted Homer to tell you himself," the General said. "Come on, Homer. You've got 10 years of prison in store for you."

Homer and the General went back in the hovercraft. Homer looked back at Springfield as they slowly passed through. He saw his old neighbor, Ned Flanders, cutting his grass. Ned was now 85 years old, but he still was in as good health as he was when Homer last saw him. Homer had nostalgia for all the old times he had at Springfield. He wanted just one last Duff before going to prison. The General relented, and stopped by Moe's for one final beer.

Homer went in the store and saw the old gang. Boy, had they changed! Lenny's hair was white and spiking in all directions, like Albert Einstein's. His forehead was wrinkled, and he wore thick-rimmed glasses. He looked a little bit heavier, as well. Carl was completely bald, and he looked very much heavier. Barney was the only one that hadn't changed much, except for the fact that his hair was gray. Moe was the worst of them all. His head floated inside a jar mounted on a robot. "Homer, you son murderer. You're back…" Moe said. "Sorry for what you did yet?"

"Yes, Moe, I am," Homer said. "I'm going to jail for it. But… can I just have one more beer?" Moe's robotic hands stretched under the counter, and stretched over to Homer to give him the beer. "Thanks, Moe," Homer said. He drank the beer, and then dropped the can on the floor. "Bye, guys," Homer said.


	8. All Alone

Chapter 8: All Alone

Homer spent 10 years at the Springfield prison for killing Bart. Once his time was up, he was set free. However, the community still was not very happy with Homer. He drove back home to his old home to see if Marge would like to live with him again. Unfortunately, Marge was not in any mood to speak to Homer. She was also very frail, and could not move around much. She was planning to move in with her sisters Patty and Selma.

Homer went next door to Ned Flanders' house. He knocked on the door and waited for Flanders to answer. "Howdy diddily," Flanders announced cheerfully, until he saw Homer. "Oh, it's you. The man who buried his son in my lawn." His tone of voice changed from super-cheerful to angry.

"Don't you ever get sick?" Homer asked, noticing that Flanders was still in tip-top shape.

"Don't change the subject. All of Springfield is still mad at you for killing Bart and keeping it a secret for so long," Flanders said. He shut the door in his face. Homer walked off, starting to head for Moe's. "And don't think about going to Moe's," Flanders said. He must have read Homer's mind. "You have been banned from there, as well as everywhere else in Springfield!"

Sadly, Homer walked down the metallic street. Nobody would be nice to him ever again, and he was all alone. As he left Springfield, he passed by newspapers on the ground that announced that Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers had taken over the world. Burns was discovered to be the anti-Christ, and he was about to cause great havoc.

Since no one was nice to Homer, he had no place to go. Homer had already left Springfield. He looked back one last time, remembering the good times and memories he had until killing Bart. He realized that those times would never come for him again, and he had to suffer with it. Homer walked along the highway, kicking a can that had been tossed on the ground. He began kicking into a forest, where he found a large clearing where he could lie down and rest. He didn't feel like living much longer. Nobody liked him, Burns had taken over the Earth, and he'd killed his son. "Take me now, Lord," Homer prayed. Then, he fell asleep on the ground.

A few days later, Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Patty, and Selma had gathered in the Springfield church with several other of Homer's ex-friends. They stood around a brown coffin. Inside laid Homer's body. Homer had passed away several days earlier from reasons unknown. The preacher read Homer's eulogy as the family cried. At the end, he said, "Near the end, Homer lived with a regret that was a burden for him the rest of his life."


End file.
